


Implement Of Torture

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A drabble set during the pandemic involving... nah, I'll leave it up to you guys to read!
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Implement Of Torture

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

I stood watching Barbara, amusement dancing on my lips as she ripped her mask off with one hand and her bra with the other before letting out a sigh of relief.

“Feeling better?”

“God yes! You know what, men are so lucky.”

“How do you figure that?”

“Would you like to wear my bra?”

I backed away, holding my hands up in a gesture of surrender. “Thanks, but I’ll pass.”

She flopped down onto the couch. “Exactly! Bras are an implement of torture. Add masks into the mix and…” she shuddered dramatically, “it’s a miracle we woman go out anywhere.”


End file.
